


The Laptops

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, feminist!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have the exact same laptop. Confusion ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laptops

Dean returned from the downstairs coffee shop with a hot chocolate in hand.

“Ahh,” he sighed, closing his eyes to better enjoy the moment of peace.

After a deep breath, he placed the cup on the table beside his laptop and cracked his knuckles.

“Let’s do this,” he whispered to himself.

Two seats to his left, a man with blue eyes sat down after going to wash his hands. Castiel shrugged his shoulders a couple of times to relieve the tension before getting back to work. After he took a drink of his hot spiced cider, he tapped the space bar on his laptop and read what he had written so far.

“Zeus represents what is worst about men in general. He believes he is a God, he lies to and even assaults women, and he serves no real purpose.”

Cas grunted. “Feminism.”

Clearly someone had seen what he was writing about and decided to have a little fun. Well, Cas thought, I’ll show them. He deleted what was already written and began again.

Meanwhile, Dean stared blankly at his computer screen. Someone had obviously been joking when they messed with his laptop. There, in a bold print, were the words “you rock” and “you can totally write the best paper about Zeus ever” and “way to go champ!” and “make sure you write about how great Zeus is”.

“Hah!” Dean laughed quietly. “I’ll show you how great Zeus is.”

He began to type furiously. So furious was his typing, in fact, that the librarian had to come over and tell him to be a little bit quieter.

Two hours and four more official warnings later, Dean clicked on the ‘print’ button.

Castiel had also just finished his paper. He leaned back and casually pressed ‘print’.

The sound of two electronic notifications interrupted the silence of the library. Dean looked up and noticed that only he and some dark-haired, blue-eyed kid were still there. When he looked back down, he saw a prompt for his computer password in order to print. Cas, too, saw the prompt.

“Hmph,” they each complained. “Should change that setting.”

They each typed in their passwords and stood up. Dean walked to the printers next to the cat posters. Cas walked to the printers beside the bulletin board.

The electronic notifications sounded again. Dean walked back to his laptop and typed in his password extra slowly to make sure he had it right. Cas returned to his laptop and typed his password just as fast. Finally, their papers were printed.

Without reading what they’d written, they each saw that they’d forgotten to put their names on top of the paper.

Quickly, Dean grabbed a pen to write his name.

“Can I borrow that?” Cas asked. “I didn’t bring anything to write with.”

“Sure,” Dean smiled, handing it over. “Paper due tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah,” Cas nodded. “A class on Greek Mythology, and our first paper is about Zeus.”

“Oh, hey, mine too! Do you have Mr. Brunt?”

“Yeah. Small world here on campus, huh?” Cas reached out to shake hands. “I’m Castiel.”

“Dean. I guess I’ll see you around, Cas.”

Cas smiled at his nickname and then turned down at his paper to finish writing his name. Before he finished, Dean had grabbed his laptop and was walking away.

‘Don’t stare at his ass,’ Cas thought to himself. ‘Don’t do it.’

His hand slowly halted and his eyes peaked sideways as Dean began walking toward the far stairs.

* * *

 

The next day, Mr. Brunt insisted that everyone read their papers with a partner. Dean groaned and shut his laptop. In the opposite corner of the room, Cas shut his laptop as well. At the sound of the click, Dean turned, grinned, and waved Cas over.

“I didn’t expect to get to talk to you again so soon,” Cas mentioned casually, setting down his laptop next to Dean’s.

Though Dean saw Cas’ downcast eyes as shyness, Cas was really just staring at Dean’s muscular forearms.

“I’ll say,” Dean agreed. “So, you wanna read through yours first?”

“Kay,” Cas said. He began immediately. “Zeus represents what is worst about men in general… wait.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. He looked down at his paper and then back up at Cas.

He said with sarcastic curiosity, “Zeus is the epitome of male wisdom and understanding?”

A few awkward seconds passed before Cas bit his lip.

“So,” he managed, “this is your paper?”

Dean scrunched his nose and said, “Then this is yours, huh?”

“I thought a strong feminist had written this on my laptop when I went to the bathroom,” Cas said in disbelief.

“Well, I am a strong feminist,” Dean said, “but I wrote this on my laptop. I’ll show you.”

Dean opened his laptop to an unfamiliar desktop layout.

“That’s my laptop!” Cas noticed.

Dean inspected the laptop before he grabbed his laptop.

“Oh,” Dean said. “We must have accidentally been switching laptops.”

“And then we swapped papers at the printer,” Cas nodded.

Dean scratched his neck and sighed awkwardly.

“So,” Dean said. “You’re really a big fan of Zeus?”

Cas stretched his ankles and tilted his head. Finally, he decided to just come forward.

“Well, I thought so, but when I saw you I was definitely attracted. And you actually seem really passionate in your paper. Maybe we can… go for coffee and talk about it?”

Dean tried to suppress his grin, but failed.

“I only drink hot chocolate,” Dean warned.

“That’s okay,” Cas smiled. “I only drink spiced cider.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
